1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder or frame for mounting photographs, other decorative materials, calendars or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art includes conventional frames fabricated from various materials of a rectangular or square shape. Normally, a plastic or glass sheet is inserted in the frame in front of the picture to be mounted in the frame and a backing is attached behind the picture. Some frames are available which permit the flexing of the picture to create a 3-dimensional effect.
In addition, the prior art includes price tag holders which can be flexed and fitted in the frame for displaying a price number in stores.
The advantage of the present invention is that it is a highly decorative multipositionable holder which permits the insertion and removal of pictures or decorative material easily and rapidly and the picture is flexed to a concave position to give a 3-dimensional effect.